Las bodas de Ares y Minerva
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Estaba de mal humor por lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero la matanza renovó su moral. Incluso se sentía con ánimos de ir a ver a Mónica al ala médica, para darle la oportunidad de pedir disculpas. Luciano x Mónica, menciones de otros.


**Las bodas de Ares y Minerva****  
**

Anya revisó su diario antes de partir tras el misterioso llamado de Mónica, minutos antes, poniendo su nombre como carácter de búsqueda. Estaba segura de que no eran muy cercanas pero, ¿por qué a las tres de la madrugada palabras inquietantes, pidiéndole que fuera a su habitación unas cuantas plantas por debajo de la suya? Aunque Anya no durmiera, sino que practicara esgrima contra un compañero invisible, en ausencia de Gino y Suzaku, que aprovecharon el día libre, cuando Bradley y Mónica hacían guardia, para salir a hacerse pasar por civiles.

Debió aclararle que no le gustaba el sexo lésbico.

* * *

Anya lleva a Arthur. Sabe que Lord Bradley aparecerá en una esquina gracias a sus siseos. Además de que eran pasos acelerados de botas demasiado seguras para ser de guardias.

Él a penas le dirige una mirada cargada de desdén antes de continuar hasta el ascensor. Sus manos están crispadas, coloreadas con rojo.

No tiene mucho sentido. Parece enojado. Quizás peleó con Mónica y golpeó una pared, rabioso. Ahora ella querrá hablar con alguien.

_Los matrimonios arreglados son un chasco_, piensa, cuando coloca la contraseña en la puerta de Mónica y la encuentra en el suelo, piernas cubiertas con sangre.

Arthur forcejeó y se fue. Lo mismo hubiera hecho Anya, de no poseer sentido del deber. Se obligó a avanzar hasta Mónica, inclinándose para cerciorarse de que la débil respiración iba acompañada de un pulso estable mientras que marcaba por instinto el número del área médica en el celular.

Mónica abrió los ojos de repente. La frente empapada en sudor. Alargó la mano para sujetarle la muñeca.

-Nadie puede saber de esto. _Nadie_. Solo ayúdame con la hemorragia. Y no le digas…

El dolor estuvo a punto de desvanecerla.

Anya se dijo que nunca se dejaría tocar por un hombre.

Podría hacer algo si fuera herida de bala, pero lo que Mónica tiene allá abajo, es un horrible desgarre. La sangre no deja de salir. Mónica está mareada cuando la levanta, envuelta en una sábana, para acostarla en la cama con dosel, corriendo las cortinas con más ánimo de arrancarlas.

-¿Y si llamo a otro adulto? ¿Alguien discreto?

-Una mujer.

No hay muchas opciones. Nonette y Dorothea se irán mañana al Área 18. Nonette le provoca respeto a Anya.

Dorothea parece un poco más accesible. Llama a su celular. Contesta Nonette con somnolencia. Anya piensa lo peor. Acertadamente.

Pocos minutos más tarde les abre la puerta manualmente, temblando y con aire culpable. Mónica protestaría, pero agradece a pesar de su orgullo que haya venido.

Dorothea y Nonette van del brazo sin disimular lo suyo a esas horas o acaso las más jóvenes lo han asumido sin cuestionamientos, por la cercanía.

Dorothea le dirige una mirada reprobatoria, pero es Nonette la que se adelanta a hablar.

-¿Al menos puedes decirnos con qué tratamos?

¿Tenía sentido mentir? Quizás era la herida, la pérdida de sangre, o Luc le contagió frialdad.

-Me dejó para siempre.

-Hay ciertos hombres a los que es mejor perder que encontrar.

Nonette le toma la mano y Mónica se da cuenta sin alzar la vista de que a Dorothea este gesto no le gusta para nada. Si Luc viera, tampoco estaría feliz.

-No hablo de mi prometido.

Mónica la mira sincerada. Quisiera retirar la mano pero le da pena ofender a Nonette, a la que incluso la Virreina del Área Once y segunda Princesa Británica temía.

Acto seguido dirige los ojos hacia el sable que utilizan para las ceremonias y que descansa sobre su chimenea.

-Quizás lo más correcto sería decir que "me lo saqué".

Y las tres mujeres entienden, horrorizadas.

Ni tiene que agregar que fue con el filo y no la funda, para estar segura. Nonette apoya las yemas del índice y pulgar en los párpados, mientras que Dorothea esconde su mueca con los dos primeros dedos y Anya se paraliza en su lugar tipeando a toda velocidad, fingiendo no haberla oído.

Tras un momento de afectado silencio, Nonette va hacia el teléfono de línea y su aspecto es tan feroz que Mónica no intenta detenerla.

-¿No podías ser menos imaginativa, lady Kruszewski?

Ni diez minutos más tarde hay un ginecólogo y una enfermera en la puerta. Supuestamente discretos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, hacia el almuerzo, tres cuartas partes del Cuartel General están al tanto de que Mónica Kruszewski, Caballero número Doce, fue hallada herida de gravedad en su habitación y que el culpable presuntamente es Lord Bradley, Caballero Número Diez. Hombre diabólico, en contraste con una muchacha de aspecto ameno y sonrisa dulce, que muchos novatos recientemente promovidos se intrigaban al no ver ya casada y esperando su primer hijo, lejos de un entorno tan violento. Pronto se organizó un motín para ir a tomar revancha por la hermosa virgen de guerra que fue profanada, para retribuir su honor.

Se presentaron en la sala común de los Caballeros. No los detuvo la guardia porque aparentemente formaban parte de la pequeña muchedumbre de veintena de soldados de diferentes rangos enfurecidos. Probablemente hubieran masacrado a Lord Bradley antes de que este supiera de qué lo culpaban de no ser por Kururugi Suzaku, que los detuvo con un ademán y también estuvo a punto de recibir cuando menos unos cuantos golpes, de no intervenir Gino Weindberg, que les caía bien a todos porque de vez en cuando invitaba cervezas. Que conste que estos dos últimos tampoco estaban al tanto de lo sucedido.

Gino puso una sonrisa forzada y habló entre dientes a través de ella, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Suzaku Kururugi.

-Te apoyo porque somos amigos, Suzz. Pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Lord Bradley no sabrá apreciar tu ayuda.

Suzaku asintió, algo incómodo por la cercanía repentina. Retomó su papel de pacificador.

-Si quieren batirse a duelo con Lord Bradley, elijan un representante. Estará él encantado de…

Pero el mencionado aprovechó la interrupción para arrojar una lluvia de balas, dagas y estrellas ninjas sobre los alborotadores. Ellos dos a penas hicieron tiempo a sobrevivir.

Hubiera sido más fácil salvar su pellejo (Geass maldito) y el de Gino si este último no hubiera estado tratando de hacer lo mismo, sin un sexto sentido que tomara el mando y le obligara a tomar la decisión correcta a último momento. Gino, intentando salvarlo, casi hace que los maten a ambos y al final estaba convencido de que si seguían respirando detrás de un sofá perforado y manchado con sangre, fue porque adoraba a Suzaku. Y no lo contradijeron, porque las pesadillas vinieron a instalarse detrás de sus párpados. Su mueca estaba congelada en el estupor de la frase cortada por el comienzo de lo terrible y sus ojos perdidos lo reflejaban sin que brotaran las lágrimas.

-Lo de antes…quería decirte que dejáramos que lo mataran.

Masacre. Suzaku intentó salvar a un superviviente que se arrastraba del montón de cuerpos, pero Lord Bradley se le adelantó para degollarlo de un simple tajo, tras preguntar en voz cantarina:

-¿Qué es lo más importante para ti? ¿Será acaso tu vida?

Un alarido fue su respuesta sesgada por el corte. Parándose sobre la columna vertebral del último muerto, Luciano se arregló el uniforme y se peinó con los dedos.

-Así y todo, ¿qué clase de vida hubieras tenido si quedabas impedido? Britania no necesita escoria como tú.

Sonrió como si estuviera de buen humor tras hacer ejercicio.

Se fue antes de que Suzaku pudiera decirle nada, tras apuntarles con un dedo índice:

-Para que vean que aprecio los favores, les avisaré de esto a los de limpieza. Y las balas que no los alcanzaron son también cortesía de mi agradecimiento. Sin embargo, no podría estrechar sus manos. Me sentiría sucio, espero que lo entiendan…

Gino le sostuvo los hombros de nuevo. Rabiaba, casi llorando.

-Shhh…-a penas y escuchaba lo que le decía.-Pareces traumado, Suzz. ¿Y si esperamos a Anya en un restaurante? Tú eliges: pizza o sushi.

Desde su mundo era tan fácil, que Suzaku lo envidió.

-Aún no entiendo de dónde sacó esas armas. Es decir, sé que la mitad de ellas estaban en su abrigo, pero las otras…

-Bismarck tiene un kit anti terrorismo detrás de la porcelana con muchachos griegos que se tocan.

-…

-Creo que nunca se le presentó la oportunidad de hablarte sobre eso. No sabes cómo le gusta el tema. Estaba borracho cuando nos contó. Parece que Nonette lo había dejado por una tipa a la que hizo que ascendieran y todo.

Hablar del diablo trae sus consecuencias. A ambos les sonó el bíper para ir a ver a su superior.

* * *

La nobleza antigua británica estaba relacionada de un modo u otro. Por matrimonios, casi siempre. Era el caso de Bismarck Waldstein y Mónica Kruszewski, primos políticos, aunque él se refería en privado como su "adorable y letal sobrina", desde la corta edad en la que inspirada por Luz Rápida Marianne, decidió entrar en el ejército con el lugar que su cuna merecía y ascendiendo más gracias a su talento.

No podía darse el lujo de ignorar lo sucedido, a pesar de que la última transmisión de Nonette en camino a su misión le pidió que dejara a un lado represalias.

-Bismarck, sé que tienes problemas para entender cuando algo no te involucra, pero al menos por lady Kruszewski, haz un esfuerzo.

Nonette interrumpió la comunicación, sabiendo que no servía de nada hablarle a su ex prometido sin ir al grano de la cuestión. Y era algo que comprometía el honor de una de sus compañeras más queridas. Casi tanto como Dorothea. Quizás si ella nunca hubiera conocido a esta última, con un par de años menos y de conocerse mejor…

¿De todos modos? A su juicio, Lord Bradley merecería cualquier escarmiento que Waldstein decidiera darle, aunque no fuera por Mónica.

* * *

Luciano había tenido un día bastante bueno. Le importaba poco lo que se dijera de él. Estaba de mal humor por lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero la matanza renovó su moral. Incluso se sentía con ánimos de ir a ver a Mónica al ala médica, para darle la oportunidad de pedir disculpas.

Entró en su apartamento silbando. Las luces se encendieron sin que presionara el interruptor. Kururugi con la espalda apoyada junto a su valkiria vigilante de Hughes, original. Templado pero no convencido. Weindberg de brazos cruzados desde la ventana, como si se contuviera de saltarle encima por diplomacia.

Lo primero que vio de Bismarck, antes que una frialdad inquietante aunque se mantuviera firme por tozudez (no era el intruso ahí) fue al gato de Kururugi (¿_Autumn_? Algo de mariposón, seguramente) acomodado como un rey en sus rodillas. Bradley no entendía demasiado sobre felinos. No le interesaba tampoco. Pero casi siempre parecía temerle u odiarlo. Hoy, en cambio, lucía feliz.

Se anotó mentalmente darle una muerte fea en algún momento.

Bismarck se adelantó a sus preguntas, poniéndose de pie, arrojando al gato diestramente al suelo, sin hacerle daño.

-Supongo que Lord Bradley sabe por qué estamos aquí hoy, ¿verdad?

Hizo que el hielo le corriera por las venas.

-Lo que yo haga con mi mujer, es asunto mío. No traigas a tus gorilas para intimidarme. ¿Luego te crees que tienes honor por esta clase de cosas?-Se echó a reír, olvidando por unos segundos, en la euforia, con quién hablaba.-¡Con razón te dejaron por una tipa!

Lord Waldstein escuchó meditativamente aquello. Avanzó hacia Luciano con lentitud de depredador y si este no retrocedió, fue porque su orgullo engordó hasta suplir su valor desvanecido.

-Lamento oír eso.

Hizo una seña a los otros y sacó su puño de metal del abrigo.

* * *

Mónica estaba intentando tejerle una bufanda (al principio. Luego fue un pañuelo de lana y por último un montón de hilos dentro del cesto de basura. Lloraba hormonalmente pero entonces llegó Anya, que se metió a Arthur en el bolso y pasó los controles de las enfermeras. Sus ojos brillaron en rojo por un instante o esa extraña impresión tuvo Mónica cuando le dijo, con una confidencia que hablaba de unos cuantos años extra y más experiencia de la que podría ofrecer una virgen: "Los hombres no saben nada. Creen que venimos al mundo con comida y ropa en los hombros, dispuestos a proveerlos de la nada en el peor de los casos. Yo la compro por internet y digo que la hice", a lo cual Mónica se indignó, pero lo anotó mentalmente y efectuó la compra por E bay simulando revisar su horóscopo mientras que hablaban) cuando lo vio pasar por el pasillo en una camilla, hacia la sala de emergencias que ella había dejado esa mañana.

Estuvo en shock, conteniéndose de gritar y pedir explicaciones a quien no se las daría, inconsciente como estaba. Después decidió utilizar la silla de ruedas que rechazó tras la cirugía que le evitó el desangramiento, afirmando que en menos de veinticuatro horas podría marchar con perfecto dominio a rehabilitación y que estaría brindando servicio otra vez antes de que pasara una semana del aborto, con o sin medicamentos para las hormonas. Anya iluminó su interrogante no pronunciada una vez que terminó de teclear en su diario.

-Escuché que un pelotón iba a matarlo. No pensé que llegarían lejos.

-¿Por qué?- Con los ojos abiertos como platos y las manos crispadas sobre la laptop, ya sabía. Anya hizo una pausa, como si recolectara la información y a su vez la cotejara con lo escrito en el diario. Entonces le enfrentó la mirada, que era un espejo.

-Tú llevas durmiendo todo el día. Solo saben que te encontraron muy mal y que es su culpa. Tienen mal carácter y ganas de desquitarse con quien lo merezca.

-¡Pero él no hizo nada!-Ni bien le salió esa falacia de la boca, adoptó un semblante irónico.-O al menos, no lo que ellos piensan. No esta vez. ¿Y tú no has dicho algo?-Era injusto, pero Mónica Kruszewski no iba a ser menos que un manojo de trogloditas furiosos. Aunque no llegara al extremo descerebrado de ellos.

Las piernas le dolían y le iba a ser imposible caminar más de unos metros, si ya sufría solo con buscar una prenda de ropa.

-Tú nos pediste que no…

-¡Pero esto es cosa de vida o muerte!

Mónica lucía tan preocupada que Anya prefirió no arriesgarse a estatizar que tanto para ella como para Dorothea y Nonette, Lord Bradley no habría sido una baja terrible para los Caballeros de Asalto.

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi tendría que haber encontrado una similitud entre eso de lo que tomó parte por la tarde y lo que halló al volver a su habitación: Mónica en el pasillo, esperándole con un aire tímido y culpable, que solo se iluminó cuando le preguntó ella si podía pasar a hablar. Arthur estaba en sus rodillas. Temblaba encogido bajo sus manos y parecía mirarle de reojo, queriendo decirle algo. Finalmente, tras una caricia oficiada por una sonrisa cálida, se escabulló de sus brazos y corrió hacia una ventana cercana, desapareciendo en el jardín.

En el fondo esperaba que le agradeciera.

Se movió rápido tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en silla de ruedas. El Geass no se encendió aunque su semblante había cambiado, lleno de ira y ansia asesina. Kururugi Suzaku se dijo que quizás lo merecía cuando fue sujetado de la pechera y golpeado con un jarrón hasta quedar inconsciente.

Gino Weindberg lo despertó en el área médica. Su sonrisa estaba partida por la pérdida de un diente y su rostro por múltiples moretones, pero seguía de buen humor, como si agradeciera que los dos estuvieran vivos.

Anya les dijo que eran idiotas.

-No viste lo que era la cara de Bismarck. Le sugirieron cirugía plástica. Por suerte no es muy guapo.-Susurró Gino.

-¿Y lady Kruszewski?

Anya sacó de una bolsa -en la que por debajo había un pelaje ronroneante que saltó a las sábanas de su cama- un suéter y un gorro de lana.

-Nonette llamó a Bismarck para decir que responde por ella si presentan cargos por insubordinación. La respaldan Dorothea y…

-Yo...-Inmediatamente colocó la gorra en la cabeza de Gino (los ojos le brillaban pícaramente en un resplandor rojizo y lucía en general mucho más animada que de costumbre) y en menos de un segundo, entre gemidos de dolor sofocados de su amigo, metió el suéter por el cuello de Suzaku.-…los hice.

-Tres votos de otros Caballeros de Asalto pueden anular una decisión del Primero, haciendo que se llame a mesa de discusión nuevamente. Yo no presentaré queja formal, ¿y tú, Suzz?

Suzaku se preguntó qué haría Bismarck y qué le convenía hacer para quedar bien con todos. No quería problemas con sus camaradas, pero tampoco lucir irrespetuoso con un superior de su talante.

-Oye, Anya, ¿por qué yo tengo solo un gorro chiquito y él un suéter?

Anya se echó a reír de una manera tan eléctrica que Suzaku se distrajo de sus pensamientos para sonrojarse vivamente.

-¡Me gusta la carne asiática! ¿Les parece poco como motivo?

Gino y Suzaku intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Entonces, esa suerte de posesión demoníaca se detuvo. Anya los miró de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si no supiera en dónde estaba.

-¿Por qué están tan abrigados si aquí hay calefacción?-Preguntó sacando su diario para (probablemente) revisar las últimas anotaciones. Decidieron cambiar el tema.

* * *

Para Mónica no fue tan fácil. Quizás debió ir a ver a Luciano inmediatamente, pero sabía que una vez que se encontraran cara a cara, habría problemas de comprensión. Así que se encargó de elaborar sus conjeturas en base a interrogatorios con guaridas, soldados sobrevivientes y personal de limpieza, antes de hacerse cargo de los entrometidos. Eso le llevó hasta la mañana siguiente.

Hubiera querido, cuando menos, poder pararse para entrar erguida en la habitación, caminando resueltamente, pero después de tanto ejercicio en vez de reposo...

¿Qué remedio? Asistió haciendo honor a su orgullo, acompañada por la silla de ruedas.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Luciano abofetear a Lilliana. Uno de sus brazos estaba enyesado. En la bandeja de comida, una carne roja le dio naúseas a Mónica, como si no bastara con ese infantil y violento comportamiento a presenciar.

-Te dije que lo quería crudo. Para figurarme que acabo de matar a la vaca, maldición.-Agarró el cabello de la más joven, que rompió a llorar.-Es a ti a la que habría que sacrificar.-Eran gruñidos más que alaridos, pero pronto vendrían a sedarlo como continuara.

Marika la vio antes que ellos dos (_Lord Bradley…_murmuró inaudiblemente): Mónica se hizo notar aclarándose la garganta.

No detestaba a Mónica, ni se sentía particularmente aterrorizada por su presencia. Más bien estaba aliviada. ¿Pelear por el corazón de un hombre? Sin importar el poder que tuviera, le parecía por debajo de las tres.

Mónica las miró a las dos. Marika agarró a Lilliana del brazo para que no discutiera y tras inclinarse (y obligar a su amiga a hacerlo, por la casa de los Vergamon, casi tan vieja como la de los Kruszewski y siempre a su servicio), los dejaron solos.

-¡Me iré cuando él me diga que…!

Pero los dos se miraron y ellas fueron invisibles.

Lilliana no dejó de llorar aunque Marika la rodeara con los brazos, dos años mayor y más corpulenta, inclinándose bajo el peso de su tristeza.

"Cuando llega el súcubo, se van las brujas malvadas del aquelarre y solo se queda el demonio rey", se dice Marika, acariciando la espalda de Lilliana, bastante satisfecha, en realidad.

-Ella…siempre quiere…lo que es mío…-musitó Lilliana contra su hombro, manchándole el uniforme con lágrimas y estornudos. Tan cercanas como amantes. Tristemente para Marika, no lo eran.

Se abstuvo de decirle a Lilliana que era ella la que siempre parecía querer lo que pertenecía a Mónica.

Ellos se miraron como si fueran a batirse a duelo. Las subordinadas de Luciano, abrazadas como hermanas que presenciarán ocultas una pelea de sus padres, observaban desde la ventana interna del pasillo. Mónica llevó su silla de ruedas hasta quedar junto a la cama.

-¿Y bien?-Demandó él, rompiendo el silencio, mientras que jugueteaba con la cuchara en la sopa.

-¿"Y bien" qué?-Ella colocó una bolsa sobre sus rodillas, de la que sacó una bufanda roja tejida.

-Tu disculpa. A eso has venido, ¿no? Por ti me han atacado.-Él hizo un ademán hacia su cuerpo damnificado con actitud de mártir indignado.

-Si tuvieras una mejor relación con ellos, pudieron haber hablado.

Luciano golpeó la charola de comida con el puño cerrado, haciendo que la botella de agua, la carne, la ensalada y la sopa se tambalearan peligrosamente encima de las sábanas.

-¡Oh, es verdad! Para seguir el ejemplo de…¿quién pasa cada maldito día de su vida dando vueltas con sonrisitas estúpidas alrededor de cada hombre y frasecitas de autoayuda para meter en el bolsillo gratuitamente? ¿A ti te hicieron preguntas siquiera? –Las mejillas de Luciano se colorearon con su furia.

Mónica hizo un terrible esfuerzo para no callarlo de un puñetazo en media cara.

Silencio tenso de nuevo, desviando las miradas. Luciano intentó dos o tres veces llevarse a la boca una cucharada de sopa, que se volcó con mil maldiciones de volumen in crescendo sobre el hombro de su bata.

-No eres otra cosa que un crío malcriado, ¿verdad, Luc?-Mónica torció los labios y se acercó más, para cortarle el resto del filete con expresión parca y un resentimiento bastante monótono en la voz. Como si fuera obligatorio.-Se han pasado con el sedante si crees que esto se hará costumbre.-Comentó, clavando un trozo de carne con el tenedor, para que Bradley lo ingiriera.

-Mira quién lo dice.-Murmuró, también como si le obligara su sangre noble a dar una réplica. Comió con tanta desconfianza que uno pensaría que sospechaba de alimentos envenenados. Ante la sopa se detuvo, alegando que estaba fría. Mónica se sonrió, poniendo a un lado la charola, sabiendo que Luciano odiaba los dulces. Mientras que este se pasaba una servilleta por los labios, sin mirarla, le acercó la bufanda, colocándosela antes de que protestara, alrededor del cuello. Aunque su boca estuviera curvada entre respuestas perniciosas, el sonrojo ya no era por rabia.

- La tejí yo.

-Mentirosa. No huele a ti.

Pero aunque se la aflojó, no la arrancó totalmente. Mónica le estrechó la mano sana y dejó que su frente cayera a la altura de sus muñecas, como si fuera una devota esposa rezando. Bradley tardó en responderle. A penas apretó una vez aquel agarre. Con tibieza. Algo era algo.

Marika convenció a Lilliana de que no había nada más que ver y ofreció acompañarla a su cuarto, principalmente para distraerla del llanto silencioso que la poseyó ante el espectáculo.

-Entonces…¿ya no está ahí?

Mónica respondió besándole el dorso de la mano sana.

-No.

-Perra.

Él torció la boca con amargura.

Mónica parecía dormida cuando habló. Él también quería colapsar. Una caricia impúdica que se deslizó por las sábanas hasta debajo de su vientre lo distrajo, haciéndolo jadear y arquearse, mordiéndose los labios para no entregar la satisfacción tan pronto.

-Ahora soy tu igual. No puedo concebir. Somos guerreros y esto es todo lo que hay.-Su mano se detuvo en seco y Luciano se sintió morir, abriendo los ojos para clavárselos.-A menos que quieras el anillo de vuelta.

La respuesta fueron dedos en su muñeca, que la instaban a continuar.

-No soy tan marica.

Ella lo agradeció con un beso al terminar.


End file.
